Frozen in Time
by Dolly Doodle
Summary: An incredibly out of season blizzard takes the guardians by surprise. Throw in a breach of one of the most hidden realms and you've got yourself quite a problem. Fate is running it's course for better or for worse, the clock is ticking and time waits for no one, not even immortals. (Jelsa)
1. Snow in August

**Disclaimer: _'Frozen in Time' _is a non-profited, fan-based fiction. _'Rise of the Guardians'_ is owned and produced by Dream Works Entertainment. _'Frozen'_ is owned and produced by Walt Disney Pictures. I am only credited for the plot and the original character 'Father Time'. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

><p><strong>❄Chapter 1❄<strong>

**Snow in August**

* * *

><p>Flakes fell from the heavens in a lazy flurry. Most melted once they touched the hot pavement of the city, but others began to collect in powdered mounds on the surrounding flora. Little children squealed in delight and ran around, trying to catch the icy puffs on their tongues while parents and adolescences stopped to stare at the sky in utter disbelief.<p>

This couldn't be right, the leaves hadn't even begun their fall metamorphosis; what was the snow doing here so early?

Oddly enough, that's exactly what a mischievous snow spirit thought as well as he stared at the powder raining down. However any train of thought he might have had was derailed when a snowball rammed the back of his head with a force that caused him stumble forward.

"Ya' bloody trouble maker, you have got a lot of explaining to do!"

Jack nursed his assaulted head with a wince as the familiar seven foot hare marched towards him. "Look, I know this looks bad, but honestly, this isn't my fault."

Bunny was unyielding, unrelenting, and unimpressed. "Yeah, because Mother Nature suddenly decided that fall was overrated; Cute."

"I didn't say it made any sense!" The sprit insisted. "Whether you believe me or not, the fact still remains that this isn't my snow."

He was right, it didn't make any sense. But despite everything pointing at the newest guardians, Jack wasn't known to lie. In fact he was known to revel in his pranks, wearing each of them proudly like badges of genius. The rabbit leaned back on his massive feet, looking down his nose at the other. "Alright," He said after a time "say you're telling the truth. Then what is causing this?"

"I…" Jack ran his hand through his white mess of hair, a nervous habit of his that illustrated his own frustration. "I don't know."

Bunny gave a grunt and leaned down onto all fours. "Well, ya' better start racking that brain of yours on how to fix this, because we're already busy with other pressing matters at hand."

Jack sighed and gave a curt nod, only looking up when he heard the quieting thumps of the Easter Bunny's departure.

Jack crouched down, leaning heavily on his staff and scooped up a handful of the fresh snow. As he sifted through the freezing powder he came across something odd. Black grains screamed for attention against the white snow, yet were virtually invisible due to their miniscule size. The guardian stood and pocketed his find. It wasn't much to go on, but it was still something.


	2. Breach

**Disclaimer: _'Frozen in Time' _is a non-profited, fan-based fiction. _'Rise of the Guardians'_ is owned and produced by Dream Works Entertainment. _'Frozen'_ is owned and produced by Walt Disney Pictures. I am only credited for the plot and the original character 'Father Time'. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

><p><strong>❄Chapter 2❄<strong>

**Breach**

* * *

><p>The five guardians gathered in the Sand Man's realm since he sent the signal.<p>

Despite the unspecified reason for the meeting, we can assume that its intent was much more productive than its current… activity.

"It's the middle of August," Jack argued, trying in vain to appeal to Bunny's rational side. "So why on earth would _I _make it snow in the middle of the _summer?_ Think about it!"

As expected, the hare remained stubbornly placed in what he viewed as fact. "I have, so trust me. _You_ are in fact the only logical explanation for the blasted snow!"

The winter spirit opened his mouth to speak, but could find nothing to support himself, because despite his innocent, he had no proof.

He looked to the other guardians, wordlessly pleading for their support.

Both North and Toothina shuffled awkwardly before exchanging glances. A second passed before Tooth fluttered forward. "Look, Jack," she began, her amethyst eyes sympathetic as she placed a delicate hand on Jack's right shoulder. "We know it's hard when the first child that sees you grows up. We understand, but isn't this taking things a little too far?"

Toothina's words, though meant to be soothing, stung like a sharp slap. Had they really thought so little of him? Assuming that when the inevitable happened, he would act out like a spoiled brat? Jack stumbled away from her, looking around the room wildly, not daring to breath.

The air was thick with tension and it was hauntingly similar to when Pitch's night mares had shattered millions of freshly decorated Easter eggs and the ripe hope of children. An event he never wanted to remember let alone relive.

Yet here he was, just like he was all those years ago with North unable to look at him, Tooth staring at him like a deer caught in headlights, and Bunny with a knowing, but somber expression.

"I can't believe you guys." Even though Jack had whispered, it sounded like a scream against the brutal silence. "You honestly think I did this?"

His fellows bit their tongues and that was answer enough for him. Jack shook his head with a humorless laugh. "Wow. Just wow." He ran his fingers through his hair listlessly and huffed. "You know what? I don't need to take this." Throwing his staff over his shoulder he made a bee line for the door, then turned on his heel to address the others as he made his exit. "And don't bother calling unless you find the real perpetrator."

He turned back around to step put of the doorway only to be blocked by a giant golden hand appearing in front of his face. Jack stepped away and looked down to face the owner or rather creator of the hand. Sandy was wearing a characteristically serious expression that intrigued Jack in spite of himself and if you were to ask him, he would tell you that it was his curiosity that summoned him back and not the hand that practically pushed him back.

As always, the little man said nothing, something that would normally draw attention away from him, but he called the meeting and thus the quite had the opposite effect.

Jack kept his distance from the group, but shared their interest and focus.

Speaking with Sand man was much like an intricate game of charades mixed with Pictionary. It involved a certain level of concentration that all the immortal figures had long since mastered. But nonetheless, when Sandy stepped into the center of the room, he had the floor.

Sandy nodded to everyone and then began making gestures with his tiny hands. On cue, magic sand appeared beside him and shaped itself into what appeared to be a door. A golden lock then manifested in the front the door. Sand man then cupped his left hand and sand pooled in his palm, which he then threw at the door. The window with was abruptly shattered by the ball of sand. The lock clicked and vanished followed by the door creaking open.

Jack crossed his arms with an –no pun intended- icy demeanor. "There's been a break in." he said almost crossly. Normally he would join in the conversation like it was a game, as his passion for fun demanded, but today was an exception.

Sandy nodded with a slight frown as the sand pictures fell away.

"That's obvious." The hare said with a mirrored frown. "But where did it happen?"

More golden sand formed above the little man's head in the form of an hourglass and the room became was once again filled with tension and silence.

North was the first to speak. "There's been a break in... in the time realm?"

❄F❄in❄T❄

The trip to the portal took longer than what was comfortable, but that was a springtime stroll through the park compared the unbearable heat that currently beat down on the guardian's backs.

"Africa, it just had to be Africa." North muttered, fruitlessly attempting to cool himself by fanning his face with his hat.

"Not so fun when it's you, is it mate?" Bunny asked with a smirk as he passed by the Russian. Sure he was on the toasty side, but he wouldn't dare turn down an opportunity to get even for all the times he had to trudge through blizzards up north. "Though if Frost keeps it up, you'll have snowcapped sand dunes."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha. You're a riot, cotton tail!" Jack bit back sarcastically as he leaned heavily on his staff, barely keeping his own against the blazing heat. "I can't wait to find who's really behind it so I can rub it in your damn smug whiskers, you overgrown rodent!"

Sandy ignored the bickering behind him and walked a few more steps, then stopped and looked at the sun. After a few seconds of staring, he looked back down and moved his hand in a circular motion, a large circle carving into the sand below. He then threw his hands up, causing the sand inside the circle to rise, making what appeared to be a dial.

The sun continued to shine down and when the shadow of the dial was cast, the sand shielded from light sunk down until it disappeared leaving a rectangular hole in its wake.

Sandy dropped his hands to his sides to waddle over to the hole, signaling to the others to follow. Then one by one, they jumped down below.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So I've finally updated! I just want to give a quick shout out to _Elsa Frost_ and _Stephanie Silverfield_ for their wonderful reviews. Along with _Capw8543, Maddyk22, Lm1991, LetItGoAndDefyGravity, and Stephanie Silverfield_ (again) for the favorites and follows._

_have a great day!_

_-Dolly_


	3. Father Time

**Disclaimer: _'Frozen in Time' _is a non-profited, fan-based fiction. _'Rise of the Guardians'_ is owned and produced by Dream Works Entertainment. _'Frozen'_ is owned and produced by Walt Disney Pictures. I am only credited for the plot and the original character 'Father Time'. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

><p><strong>❄Chapter 3❄<strong>

**Father Time**

* * *

><p>Father Time is a complicated old man. Hunched back, bushy brows, and a long white beard that dragged on the floor as waddles along. The large staff he cradles an hourglass in its' crook that neither gains nor looses sand. Forever frozen in time, just like the old man.<p>

However none of this is what makes him the enigma he is.

It's the little things, like that rare smile that seems to smooth all the wrinkles on his dark coca skin and make him appear almost like a child. Not to mention the fact that despite his aloof nature, he can be so kind.

Even his odd love of string seems perfectly normal because, the most puzzling fact still remains the biggest mystery.

How does the man who can never be caught off guard, get robbed?

At least the is what Jack thought and his fellow guardians seemed to feel the same, if their stiff and agitated body language was anything to go on. Though perhaps it was Cronus' senile tendencies that were slowly grating on the other's nerves like sandpaper on raw, enflamed skin, Jack thought to himself with a smirk as his eyes gazed around the hypnotic sanctuary the timekeeper called home.

"We're all simply taking part in fate." The old man's said plainly as thought the vague response was a completely logical explanation for the current events.

North rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sigh; his normal chipper attitude had dissolved after long hours of trying to coax information from the ancient figure before him. "I am not understanding." He said wearily. "You are telling me, that a break in of one of our most secret and hidden places… it is nothing to worry about?"

"Precisely."

The collective wilt of the four guardian's frames was so dramatic that Jack would have laughed if the old time keeper's staff hadn't been shoved in his direction. "The only one that needs to worry is you lad."

Jack balked, looked behind him and then pointed to himself, "Me?" he asked in disbelief. Cronus nodded and pulled back the staff, returning it to its place beside him. "Now, I have said my piece. If you wish to stay and look around for any clues, you are welcome to. No more questions. I have things to do."

With Father Time's permission and then departure the guardians began investigating the pavilion After about fifteen minutes of fruitless searching, Bunny growled and turned to the others. "What are we even bloody looking for?"

They all blinked, looking at each other for answers and something became painfully obvious: they had absolutely no clue what exactly they were looking for. Actually they didn't even know where to begin! Nothing seemed to be disturbed or out of place, no obvious signs of a break in at all. Perhaps it was just a false alarm? It was strange, but it msust have been since the only thing that seemed to be missing was-

"Hey," Tooth piped up, "where's Jack?"

❄F❄in❄T❄

Jack had been stealthily tailing the old man, too curious for his own good about what the geezer could have possibly meant about him needing to worry.

Father time hobbled quite far from the pavilion where the others dwelled and into what appeared to be a tower. The ancient figure stopped in the center of the ground floor and tapped his staff twice. The stone shuddered and growled as it began to separate and sink into a set of stairs that trailed far below the ground.

The winter spirit peeked from behind the doorway, watching Father Time's decent down a spiral staircase for about two minutes before he thought better of it before some movement caught his eye.

The walls stood tall, several hundred thousand feet from the floor if Jack had to spit-ball it. But it is what covered the walls that made his jaw drop.

Tapestries hung on every inch of the, what looked to be, polished sand stone. Each one shimmered in the light. Pastels, earth tones, bright colors, and bold hues all intermixed into diverse patterns that never repeated. They seemed to go on forever, the ring of fabric disappearing far above of the line of clear vision.

Jack ignored the upward staircase, instead allowing the air currents to take him higher into the tower and he discovered that many of them appeared to be at different stages of complete, colored thread being fed to them from seemingly nowhere as they wove themselves rhythmically.

The other tapestries, some much smaller than others, swung lifelessly as the air encouraged the delicate fabric to move with it.

One in particular caught Jack's eye and he noted that it seemed abnormally long compared to the others and was still being woven oddly enough.

It was a breathtaking creation that glittered with, dare he say, magic. The top lines of the tapestry were bright and playful, but almost too quickly they became dark and stayed that way for many lines down. There was break of bold, but it was still woven tightly with a few dark threads which increased in intensity until they suddenly overpowered everything with an entire section of pure ebony.

There was more, but the void of black thread swallowed Jack to the point where his mind wouldn't allow him to focus on anything else. His heart constricted painfully and he instinctively reached out to comfort the fabric, but when his fingers brushed the woven threads, a loud shuddering broke the spell and startled the young man so greatly that he lost his connection with the current. His gut leaped into his throat and he hit the ground with a thud.

Jack groaned and slowly sat up as a deep throated chuckle sounded from the center of the room. Sure enough, there stood father time, watching the other figure with a twinkle of mischief. As he slowly made his way over, Jack hurried to his feet, dusting himself off only coaxing another chuckle, although it sounded faintly like a giggle, from the ancient. "I-I was uh," Jack fumbled as he picked up his staff." I was just-"

"Admiring the tower of life?" Father time said knowingly.

The younger blinked and looked around. "Is that what this is?"

Father time nodded sagely. "Indeed it is." He then turned, making a large gesture with his staff. "Every bit of fabric you see on these walls is a life lived. The delicate threads you see being woven into them are their joys, their sorrows, and everything in between." Jack looked around the tower with a renewed sense of awe as the elder continued. "Some are ending while others are just beginning." The he urged Jack to look up a little father to see three women carrying scissors. He hadn't noticed them before. "They are my daughters." Father time explained with fondness. "Their duties are to thread new spindles for new coming life," the smile then slipped off the old man's face, "and also to cut the threads at the close of another."

Even though Jack was intrigued by this, there was something else that pressed more urgently in his mind. "What did you mean exactly, when you said I should worry about the break in? What was stolen? Why does it effect me?"

A beat of silence and then Father time turned to the man full of questions. "Why tell you these things, when I can show you instead?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I want to warn you all that future updates will probably not be as quick since as this one since I actually wrote this chapter at the same time as ch 2, but I wanted to review it a little before I posted it. _

_Another shout out to _Eadane, Nerokin4, Sayza, Mere888, _and _More1weasley _for the follows and favorites. I hope you will continue to enjoy the story as it unfolds. _

_Stay awesome!_

_-Dolly_


	4. Glimpse

**Disclaimer: _'Frozen in Time' _is a non-profited, fan-based fiction. _'Rise of the Guardians'_ is owned and produced by Dream Works Entertainment. _'Frozen'_ is owned and produced by Walt Disney Pictures. I am only credited for the plot and the original character 'Father Time'. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

><p><strong>❄Chapter 4❄<strong>

**Glimpse**

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

Jack blinked and shook his head, yet the darkness didn't dissipate and he looked down at his hands which he could see as clearly now as though he stood in the sunlight. He racked his brain for how he ended up here.

The last thing he remembered was the old geezer saying something about 'glimpsing' then he dangled something in front of him and then Jack was here. And while wherever _here _was still remained unknown, it was certainly cold.

Looking around at the void of darkness, Jack took a cautious step forward, almost slipping on what appeared to be ice beneath his feet, causing him to exhale a breath he didn't know he was holding. Staring in a sort of shock as the moist air from his lips froze instantly into a white mist that traveled far above his head and into oblivion.

A whimper pulled the boy's mind from the darkness and when he looked out across the ice, he saw something or rather…

"Jack,"

Someone.

"I'm scared!" A little girl whimpered just out of his reach.

"It's okay, don't look down just look at me." The gentle words all but tumbled out his mouth, like a reflex. He knew this scene, how could he forget?

The girl kept trembling, but not from the chill and yipped as the thin ice beneath her slippers gave a low groan from the strain.

Something was… off, Jack knew that at heart yet the wrongness of it all only increased his urgency as he reached out to her. "You're going to be fine, just take my hand."

The ice was bowing, cracks appearing in its surface just as he remembered and the child looked ever more petrified. But then she threw her head around, eyes searching the void wildly and cried, "Where are you, Jack?"

Then it all clicked. The quivering blonde before him was obviously not his sweet sister Emily, but what twisted in his gut was that she... "She_ can't see me."_

A thunderous crack and terrified scream echoed through the space and on instinct Jack dove for the pale outstretched hand, grabbing it before she could be swallowed up by the hungry water below.

Jack grunted and huffed as he struggled to pull her out of the hole, briefly wondering why he was suddenly so weak. Amidst his effort, he looked down into the hole and felt his stomach churn. Two ink colored hands were visible above the water's surface and held fast to the girl's ankles, pulling with as much determination as he was.

The child choked out a sob, drawing the man's attention back to her. Although she looked at him directly, Jack only had time to process blue before her hand suddenly slipped from his grip. "No!"

"Jack!"

Her hand sunk below the black.

"Wake up ya bloody troublemaker!"

Jack shot up, sweat pouring down his face and heart beating frantically. He clutched at it his hammering chest while it heaved. He blinked and then looked up, "Bunny?" his throat felt raw as though he'd been screaming. "W-what-?" A smack to his head made him bite his tongue.

"You pull a stunt like this and then pretend to be sleeping? Damn it, Jack, I've had enough of your games!"

The spirit nursed his head, his breathing beginning to calm and heart returning to its normal pace. "Geez, man, take a deep breath." He tried to sound aggravated, but with his voice cracking and wheezing, he just sounded tired. "What are you talking about?" The Easter Bunny's nostrils flared, "Don't play dumb, you damn well know! You go wandering off in the middle of an investigation and then I find you pretending to be asleep!"

Jack narrowed his eyes at the hare, they had already been on less than pleasant terms because of the weather, the last thing he needed was another issue to send himself back to square one. "Look, I don't know what innocent life brought yours such misery, but I'm not…" He ceased speaking when he noticed an alien weight in his fist. Jack unfurled his fingers and stared at a tiny hourglass filled with indigo colored sand.

"It's what was stolen."

Both guardians looked up at Father Time who was standing several feet above them on the tower's steps, their eyes wide in unmistakable surprise. However the old man looked unperturbed by their gaze, just continued to look at the tapestry Jack was admiring earlier with a contemplative frown. After a few minutes he hummed and waddled down the stairs. "There was only one taken and it was the only thing disturbed throughout my home." The elder explained.

"So why did you raise such a fuss?" Bunny asked with crossed arms. Father Time chuckled, "T'was not me, my furry friend. It was Sand Man who was worried."

"Sandy?" Jack frowned and looking at the tiny hourglass. "Why would he raise a panic over a trinket?"

The ancient raised his fluffy brows. "Because that little trinket in your hand, carries the sands of time." He explained, plucking the device out of the boy's hands. "He who holds this can manipulate time with only a thought." The old man looked back at the guardians who were visibly concerned now. "Can you think of anyone who would want such power at their command?"

Both Jack and Bunny knew the answer to that without hesitation or even much thought.

"Pitch Black."

While the answer seemed obvious, cliché even, it only brought another blaring question to the surface: What does the spirit of fear need with a time turner?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Look at that, another quick update and edit! Huzzah! _

_Shout out to Aya Noel_, OhTheHumanity, Shiro Kudo, shadow gods of the fallen, SyafiqahIshak, and Nerokin _for more wonderful favorites, follows, and reviews!_

_Thank you for your support!_

_-Dolly_


	5. Shadow

**Disclaimer: _'Frozen in Time' _is a non-profited, fan-based fiction. _'Rise of the Guardians'_ is owned and produced by Dream Works Entertainment. _'Frozen'_ is owned and produced by Walt Disney Pictures. I am only credited for the plot and the original character 'Father Time'. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

><p><strong>❄Chapter 5❄<strong>

**Shadow**

* * *

><p>The snow had stopped falling for now, but the chill it had brought with it pierced the air like a dagger. Making the tiny heaps of snow that had gathered over the week seem like young glaciers.<p>

Jack glided through the sharp air with a sigh of aggravation as he replayed the last meeting in his head.

_Bunny and Jack had returned to the pavilion to relay to the other guardians what Father Time had told them. _

_"Pitch was responsible for the break in?" Tooth asked as surprised as the others that Pitch was rearing his head again. North and Sandy exchanged glances, but the little man simply shrugged. The Christmas figure stroked his beard. "I guess it makes sense, given his history and abilities." He said with a shrug of his own. _

_"Sure, he would have a natural advantage, but we're still lacking motive." The Tooth Fairy tittered, her feathers ruffling in thought. Bunny gave a humorless chuckle,_

_"'The ability to control time with only a thought'?" He quoted. "That's pretty some hefty power there, mate. I think we've got the motive in the bag." _

_The others looked they were beginning to agree with the Easter Bunny, but Jack shook his head. "No, you're missing the point." The white haired boy explained. "He must have gone through a lot of trouble to find Father Time's sanctuary, not to mention breaking in and taking something so small." _

_A series of images and gestures from Sand Man ultimately translated to: "What use is a time turner to someone powered by fear?" _

_There was a collective hum as they each pondered that very question._

_"Maybe he wanted to relive his glory days in the dark ages." North suggested. "I've seen humans give more effort for such an opportunity."_

_Bunny growled, a rather common reaction for him, and stomped his right foot. "The 'why' doesn't matter, what we need to do is focus on his endgame." He said, never being one for details on anything he determined needed immediate action. All of this chatter has gotten us nowhere, but back to square one."_

_"So what do you propose?"_

_"If you want answers, you go straight to the source." Bunny smirked, "I say we go out and catch the bastard." _

_They all got up to leave, but a furry arm stopped Jack from following the others to the exit. "Not you Jack." The hare said with a firm tone. "You stay here and figure out how to stop this storm."_

_The boy felt his mind reel, "What?" He gaped. "I already told you, Bunny it's not my work and therefore not my fault!"_

_Déjà vu promptly punched the younger guardian in the gut when those earthly eyes hardened with barely contained anger.__ "I don't care who, what, or how it started just fix it!"__ Jack wanted to rip out his hair and scream at the Australian, but he settled with bearing his pearly whites in feral rebellion. "Don't you get it? I don't know how to make it stop!" _

_Although his eyes pleaded openly, his fellows simply turned their heads and walked away, leaving him all alone in the ancient pavilion. _

Jack shook away the memory as he daintily landed on the lukewarm pavement, the only lingering heat from the once toasty weather. He then bent down, running his fingers through the drift and took a deep breath. The snow and air were so estranged from the guardian that it was as if he had landed on different planet.

There was something else too. Jack licked the powder from his index finger and grimaced at the underlying yet unmistakable bitterness in flavor. Granted it was something only he would notice much like the black grains he had pocketed when the flakes first fell, but it was another anomaly he made note of.

The young man let his hand fall back to his side as he stood, ice blue irises taking in the once buzzing city with a growing tension in his chest. He had a responsibility to the children that called this place their home and this eco-conundrum presented a very real threat to them and their families. As a guardian, Jack held tightly to this duty. Leading him as a moral compass that influenced not only his actions, but also his opinions. So even when the abandonment of the guardians still burned inside of him, he was still determined to make it fare for the kids that fell under his oath.

A faint giggle pulled Jack from his thoughts and he turned his head swiftly to look at the paved road behind him. At the absence of any life, he blinked and began to turn away until a shadow dashed underneath his feet and stopped a few feet away. Jack took a step forward to investigate, only to freeze when the shadow darted away and slid back again. Tilting his head curiously, he took another step, watching as it moved further down the street, keeping itself in sight but out of reach.

It took all of the spirit's inner strength to keep himself still to see what the spot would do, but Jack managed and waited. The shadow stayed in place for about two breaths then zipped backwards, circling around the boy's feet once before materializing above the road into the silhouette of a child that tugged impatiently on the frosted hoodie, pointing toward the horizon.

Despite the strangeness, Jack looked at the empty face of the shadow. "You want me to follow?" He asked and the phantom bobbed its head vigorously. The pudgy black fingers let go of the indigo fabric and the phantom child ran far down the road, turning back with a gesture to come quickly.

The boy headed the silent command and began to follow as the child seemed to melt back into its original shapeless form on the pavement, racing on ahead. With the flicker of a smile, Jack gave into the chase.

❄F❄in❄T❄

Jack must have followed the shadow for hundreds of miles, unable to track the scenery that flew by while he kept his gaze locked on the darting phantom. When it finally slowed, they seemed to be in some sort of forest and the silhouette cast itself on an old tree, peeking out behind the trunk in its childlike appearance.

As the guardian approached cautiously, the phantom looked over its shoulder towards him and pointed to the clearing. Jack kept his footsteps padded as he made his way to the old tree, leaning against the bark to get a look at what the child pointed to.

There, in the clearing, sat a tiny hourglass filled with black sand. Jack looked down to question the shadow, but it was gone. He looked around briefly, but the forest remained still, as if the phantom was never there. Taking a deep breath and another scan of the quiet mass of trees, Jack maneuvered through some frost covered flora into the clearing. He kneeled down, examining the lonely trinket for a time, then plucked it from the frozen dewy grass and stood.

"Curious little thing, isn't it?"

Jack tensed and leaned back into a defensive position with his staff aimed at the trees. An amused chuckle ricocheted around the clearing. "Still as inhospitable as ever, I see." The boy turned swiftly on his heel in the voice's direction, his knuckles turning as white as his hair when his eyes met the gleaming gold of a predator's.

"That uncanny knack for trespassing still intact too." Pitch mused aloud, easing the crook of Jack's staff down with his middle finger. "All these years and you still don't know how to knock?" He teased, smiling in a way that made Jack's hair stand on end. "How can your _companions_ deal with you? I just cannot fathom it."

This was all a game of cat and mouse to elder, him having a deep rooted passion for mind games and suspense that making his prey valuable. So without any real surprise, Pitch looked around the clearing. "Speaking of, where are your pesky guardians, Frost? I though you lot traveled in packs."

The boy kept his lips sealed in a tight line, refusing to take the bait and treat the other with an obvious answer. Yet his silent strike seemed to entertain the boogie all the more as a Cheshire grin crept onto his ashen skin, making his beady eyes crinkle. "Oh my," he said with uncontained glee. "It would appear that Jack Frost has once again been abandoned by his so called friends. Oh this is rich!" The looming figure positively cackled at this news, sending a shiver up the Jack's and urging him to take a tentative step backwards.

Pitch threw and arm across Jack's shoulders, reveling in the young man's obvious discomfort. "Although if you recall, I did warn you this would happen. In fact, in light of recent events, I might even consider restating my previous offer. What do you say, Jack?" Jack glared up at the smirking spirit and snapped, "Over my dead body!"

Unconcerned, Pitch shrugged and slipped out of his own half-hearted embrace. "To state the obvious flaw in your statement would be in poor taste, so I will simply accept your refusal like the gentleman I am." Ignoring Jack's agitated quiver, Pitch held his hands behind his back. He began to circle the other, even skulking as he went. "So while I retract my offer," Pitch said and halted his footsteps, glowing eyes flickering the lone guardian then he stretched out his right arm, spindly fingers cradling his palm. "I think you have something of mine."

Jack looked at his own hand that still clung to the time turner and tightened his hold on it. The smooth skin over Pitch's deep set eyes rose in mild surprise. "First you wander into my domain uninvited and now you're blatantly stealing from me?" He asked, another catlike smile tugging at his lips and he dropped his hand. "You're a fun and curious thing, Frost. It really is a shame you won't join me."

There was a sudden shout in the distance that sounded much like North's mushing. The spirit of fear chuckled again, "It looks like our game must be cut short." He said turning back to Jack as he backed into the shadows. "Till we meet again, Jack Frost."

Jack kept his stance until he could no longer sense Pitch's presence. Another shout caught his attention and he considered waiting for the guardians to land, but thought better of it and dashed off into the woods.

* * *

><p><em>AN: __Thanks to_ Nerokin, Cassandra-Caroline, birdlover101, Catchatheif, RobinSparkles217, SMr. Freeze, and ashlyem1997 _for your much appreciated reviews, favorites, and follows!_

_Hope you enjoyed the longest chapter so far!_

_-Dolly_


	6. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: _'Frozen in Time' _is a non-profited, fan-based fiction. _'Rise of the Guardians'_ is owned and produced by Dream Works Entertainment. _'Frozen'_ is owned and produced by Walt Disney Pictures. I am only credited for the plot and fleshing the character 'Father Time'. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

><p><strong>❄Chapter 6❄<strong>

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

* * *

><p>It was strange marching through the desert on his own and Jack would be lying if he said he didn't second guess himself on the directions. Everything looked the same to him and after a while he gave up on traversing through the sand and settled with a relatively flat hill. Jack squinted at the sun and dug the end of his staff into the dune, dragging it in a circle and carving out a large circle like he had seen Sandy do when they first traveled to the time realm.<p>

Grumbling about how this better work he squinted at the sun and stabbed his staff into the center. The dry wind whistled across the desert and Jack had thought his makeshift dial had failed. Maybe he had gotten the place wrong? Damn it! He knew should have paid more attention the first time! But the friggin' kangaroo wouldn't shut up and- the ground shook, silencing all thought as the sand beneath his feet began to sink, dragging him down like quicksand.

Instinct kicked in after the shock and already being up to his waist in sand, he clawed desperately at the ground in an attempt to pull himself up, but that only resulted in him sinking faster. First he lost his sight and next his lungs cried for air they were familiar with and finally he made contact with solid rock, thoroughly knocking the sand from his throat. Jack groaned and rolled over to kneel as he coughed.

"You rang?"

Father Time stood a foot away as if he expected the guardian's arrival. Although judging the "X" Jack found drawn beneath him, he was expected.

"How come Sandy gets sand stairs and I get quick sand?" Jack asked after he picked himself up and reached up to shake the sand out of hair and clothes.

The old man chuckled warmly, but didn't answer, just patted the younger's back as he walked passed him. Somehow Jack got the impression that it was for the geezer's own entertainment.

Time really _was _cruel!

"Now, what encouraged you to drop in?" Cronus asked, laughing at his own joke and Jack chalked it up to the fact the old man probably didn't have many visitors. Thought he was beginning to see why. "I have something for you." The boy said, pulling the hourglass from pocket, amazed that it was still intact after the fall.

"Ah," Father Time said proudly. "Good show, lad!" He praised, holding out his hand knowingly for the device which Jack placed into his careful hands gingerly.

Then, very gently, Cronus placed it on the floor and then crushed it mercilessly with the heel of his staff while humming a cheery sounding tune.

However Jack responded very differently, not really responding at all. In all fairness he was still struggling to pick his jaw off the ground. "Wha-what? Why? W-Why did you do that?" He shrieked frantically and watched the tiny hourglass be crushed to dust.

"Time turners are loyal things." The old man replied, unfazed at the boy's reaction. "Once they fall into some's hands they bond with that person." He scooped up the mangled remains and poured it out into his other hand while he held his staff by the crook of his elbow. "If they ever get back to me, I find it best to just destroy them and start anew."

Jack groaned and slid a hand down his face. "You mean after all that work of getting it back here, I could have just destroyed it?"

"Would have saved you quite a lot of effort." The elder muttered while placing a magnifying lens to his eye and sifting the black sand between his index finger and thumb, the ebony color fading to ivory in the time keeper's hands.

"They look out for their masters," Cronus went on, "especially if they become mortally wounded. Sometimes taking them out of the current time stream and into a new one." He explained and walked over to a table that held a large bronze scale.

"However, if it transfers hands, it cannot do anything without its master's direction. Which as you can imagine," He placed the sand on one side and pulled his own hourglass of his staff, placing it on the other scale. "Makes it nigh impossible to steal them back." The scales swayed as they teetered like a seesaw as Jack chewed on what he was told and then something occurred to him.

"Wait a minute." He said with a far off voice. "If time turners can be activated by their masters even when they're not holding them…"

Father Time hummed, urging the other to continue while he daintily picked up his hourglass and unscrewed the top before he removed the scale that cradled the ivory sand while Jack paced behind him. "That means Pitch didn't tell it to do anything." Jack continued with wide eyes and furrowed brows. "He didn't need it, no he didn't want it anymore!"

The ancient hummed in response and poured the sand on the scale inside the glass funnel of the hourglass.

"Meaning whatever Pitch has done, he's finished." Jack concluded, looking up to see Father Time replacing the top of his device and propping it back on the crook. It glowed faintly and then returned to its former state.

"Does this not bother you?" Jack snapped at the nonchalant behavior of the old man. Yet the bite didn't seem to faze Father Time, seeing as he continued to hobble away at a pace that embodied a Sunday walk through the park.

Jack watched the elder depart, his curiosity eating him alive and eventually pushing him to follow. During the walk, Jack looked around noticing the hall was remarkably open with grand pillars of limestone holding up the structure, but mostly it was familiar and the why became apparent as they entered the tower of life.

Just like before, Father Time walked into the center of the room and tapped the stone and the stone shifted into a downward staircase.

It was all the same, except this time Cronus looked at the boy standing in the doorway with a raised brow. "Coming lad?" He asked and then descended the stairs.

It took until the hunched back of Father Time disappeared out of sight for Jack to snap out of his shock and peek down the staircase before stepping down it himself.

He was careful, watching his footing on each step, even jumping a little when the doorway sealed itself with the low growl of textured stone sliding against itself.

The stairs wound in a wide, lazy spiral and the only light throughout the stairwell resonated from below, casting eerie shadows on the pale stone walls. Basically the place gave Jack the creeps, but he couldn't let that stop him now, especially since the only exit he knew of just vanished. So whether you call his perseverance bravery or desperation, it doesn't matter because the boy was too curious for his own good and well beyond the point of return.

Stepping onto the final dip of the spiral, the back of Father Time entered Jack's vision as the old man stared into a huge pool of glowing liquid that flowed in a steady circle as it funneled down far beyond sight. "What is this place?" The boy asked in awe as he took the final steps on his way to the elder's side.

Without looking up, Cronus answered, "The well of time, my boy." Jack looked into pool, watching it swirl and gleam. It was hypnotic and he caught himself beginning to lean over the edge, the pull being strong and almost too much, but Jack remained perfectly balanced. "Where does it go?" The spirit inquired, forcing himself to look away from the vortex. Cronus flickered his gaze to the boy before Jack's vision went completely dark by the bag being thrown over his body.

"Why don't you find out?" He heard the old man say with a childish giggle and yelped when something collided with his head, knocking him unconscious and allowing gravity to pull the sack, with Jack securely inside, down into the whirlpool.

Father Time, accompanied by his three daughters, watched the bag spin down, down, down until it all but vanished. The smiles never leaving their faces.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I cannot stop updating, what the what! Special t__hanks to_ Shiro Kudo, SyafiqahIshak, yuzukigardner1 and esptera _for your contributions to my work via. reviews, favorites, and follows!_

_Have a beautiful day!_

_-Dolly_


	7. The Language Barrier

**Disclaimer: _'Frozen in Time' _is a non-profited, fan-based fiction. _'Rise of the Guardians'_ is owned and produced by Dream Works Entertainment. _'Frozen'_ is owned and produced by Walt Disney Pictures. I am only credited for the plot and fleshing the character 'Father Time' who is present in _'The Guardians of Childhood' _written by William Joyce . Please support the official releases.**

* * *

><p><strong>❄Chapter 7❄<strong>

**The Language Barrier **

* * *

><p>Pain was the first thing Jack noticed when he finally came to.<p>

His whole body ached, but the pounding migraine canceled out everything else and he groaned miserably, curling into a ball. At least it was relatively dark thanks to the thick fabric of the bag that currently acted like his own personal cocoon. A silver lining, he supposed.

It seemed like a century before the splitting feeling in his head faded into a dull pounding, but he stayed still a while longer, not wanting to provoke his sense, less the pain come rushing back. But when he felt well enough to find the exit of the bag, shuffling around and peeking out.

Where the hell am I?

It looked kind of like a nursery, certainly not one from this century judging by the lack of light up buttons, and taking, robotic animals and babies.

But there were toys.

A beautifully crafted white rocking horse in one corner with a very realistic looking mane and a brown leather saddle where one simple looking doll was seated with a wide stitched smile and shiny button eyes. In the other, some blocks were stacked vicariously beside a wooden chest covered in delicately painted snowflakes.

While the uniquely detailed designs, Jack felt something; a presence.

A strong one, in fact he was surprised he didn't notice it earlier, but he couldn't see anyone.

He looked around the nursery, emerging fully from the bag in the process. There was a big window with a cushy looking seat and a lit fireplace too. It was very… vintage. Jack hadn't seen a room like this is years and sent his mind reeling backwards to his wanderings as an unseen spirit and his lonely nights, talking to the man on the moon with no response. They weren't exactly happy times, but he managed.

There was movement from the curtains and Jack noticed little satin slippers under the drapes. With careful padded steps, he snuck over to the window and swiftly pulled back the curtains. The first thing he processed was blue.

Big blue eyes stared up at him like a deer caught in headlights. He wasn't surprised she could see him, toddlers were more open minded and therefore believed in just about everything.

Her little hands were covering her mouth, no doubt trying to smother her gasp, but it didn't look like she was breathing either, cheeks all puffed up and red. Definitely holding her breath.

Realizing how frightened she must be to have a stranger towering over her after she very clearly tried to hide from him, he squatted down to her eye level.

The child watched him carefully as Jack smiled benignly. "Hi." He greeted warmly. Little hands lowered steadily, but stayed close to her chest. "Hvem er du?"

Jack blinked and furrowed his brows. What did she say? "Him… air… due?" He repeated, looking for some clarification.

She was certainly young, at least three, but surely she knew words, even just a few. However at his parroting, she frowned and crossed her arms. "Jeg spurgte først!" The guttural sounds were almost funny sounding in her bell like voice. However Jack didn't laugh, didn't even smirk, instead he gulped. He had no hope of even trying to repeat what she said, though obviously that didn't do much good, so trying to make sense of it was certainly out of the question.

With nothing else to do he settled on investigating the bag he arrived in, something that visibly rattled the child since she barked out something that sounded like "hue" but Jack had already given up trying to understand her, so he focused on searching the bag and to his surprise his groping hand made contact with something, but the fleeting sense of hope was crushed when he recognized the wood of his staff. At least he managed hold onto it.

"Hvorfor du ikke lytter?" The child said in a demanding voice and stomped her foot. Jack watched her and even though her words sounded like a gurgled mess of gibberish, something caught his attention. Jagged bits of ice sprung up from the floor where her little foot made contact. Jack swallowed thickly and as he examined her flushed puffy cheeks on her oval face, he decided to take a gamble.

Very slowly he picked up his staff, something not missed by the little girl who suddenly looked frightened and she left more ice behind her as she backed up. Jack took his other hand and held it out in a steady in an unthreatening gesture. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He murmured gently. Tears welled up in those azure irises, "Mor, far." she whimpered, increasing the young man's need to relate to her.

With his eyes fixed on her face, he tapped the end of his staff against the floor.

The fear melted away and was replaced by wonder as frost spread into intricate patterns on the hardwood floor. She leaned down and touched the ice and then looked back up at the stranger. She watched him for a while before she gave him a smile. "Elsa." She said, pointing to herself.

Jack let out a sigh of relief and his shoulders sagged as he offered this 'Elsa' a dopey smile. "Jack." He said, pointing to himself.

They may not have spoken the same language, but at least they shared something in common.

❄F❄in❄T❄

Elsa slipped into her parent's room where her mother sat, cradling a small bundle lovingly in her arms. The little princess stretched up on her tip toes, curious about the newest addition to the family. The queen smiled down at her eldest daughter, happy that she was excited rather than upset about having a sister.

The princess looked up at her mother and tilted her head innocently. "Can Anna come play?" She asked with hopeful eyes. The queen shifted the sleeping baby so she could pat Elsa's crown of platinum hair. "Not yet baby," she cooed, "but soon."

Elsa frowned, "But momma, I want to play now."

Her mother chuckled at the toddler's impatience. "I know, sweetie, but Anna isn't old enough just yet. Now you should enjoy the nursery while it's still yours. Your little sister might be stingy." Elsa sighed and did as she was told, although she didn't quite understand what her mother meant about enjoying her playroom while it was still hers.

Sure, playing by yourself isn't so bad, but it becomes unbearably lonely when the spell breaks. So of course she was excited about having a playmate! Plus they would share a room too, so it would be like a sleepover every day, forever! Elsa grinned at the thought and skipped down the hall.

When the princess opened the door to her nursery, she gasped. There was a big bag inside! Elsa hurried inside and inspected the bag with concentration. Many new things had been brought to the palace when Anna was born, so maybe this was also for her sister? She pondered that thought until the bag moved.

Was it a puppy?

Then the bag made a low moaning sound and Elsa yipped.

Puppies didn't make that noise!

It moved again and this time she dashed to window, concealing herself behind the thick drapes. Elsa wasn't worried about being found since she was the best player at hide and seek. Plus she might have to fight off whatever monster emerged before it got to her baby sister. How was she supposed to play with Anna if some beast gobbled the baby up?

Elsa peeked out behind the curtains, watching as the bag shifted and then was still. It stayed like that for a long time and the princess began to wonder if maybe she had just imagined it. Then it moved again and a hand poked out of the bag followed closely by the head of a… boy? Elsa watched curiously as the stranger looked around, a distant expression on his face. She was so drawn in to the new person in her room that she almost forgot she was hiding. Catching herself, she ducked back into the security of the drapes. The room seemed to fall completely silent and Elsa realized her breathing had gotten a lot louder. She covered her mouth when the curtains were pulled back and that stranger was staring down at her.

Elsa froze, not knowing what else to do, she wasn't used to getting caught and she was torn between being embarrassed and or terrified. Then he kneeled down, now eye level and admittedly less scary. He smiled and then said, "Hi." The princess lowered her hands, but not much. While he didn't seem bad, he was a stranger and Elsa wasn't supposed to talk to them. Better get acquainted, then. "Who are you?" She asked and to her confusion, the boy blinked blankly. "Who… are… you?" He repeated slowly, saying the words strangely. Elsa frowned upset that he wouldn't give her an answer and she crossed her arms. "I asked you first!"

He gulped, something Elsa wasn't sure how to feel about and then stood up and started digging through the bag, ignoring her like what she said didn't matter! Now she was mad. "Why don't you listen?" The princess demanded, stomping her foot in her frustration. He looked away from the bag where his hand still grouped and stared at her foot and then back up to and she felt her stomach tie up in a knot. He saw. Oh no, her mother and father always warned her about her powers, that other people shouldn't see them because then they would do bad things to her and he saw!

The stranger kept his icy blue eyes on her and reached for the big stick that poked out of the bag and fear struck her sharply. He was going to hurt her!

She stumbled backwards and her vision began to blur as he reached out to her with wide eyes. Then he began to murmur and although he sounded gentle, the sounds from his lips meant nothing to her.

"Momma, papa…" she whimpered, too quietly to be heard by anyone but the boy who tapped the ground with the stick.

Elsa sniffled when frost appeared on the wood and she blinked away her tears. Was it possible? She thought as her fingers lightly touched the pretty patterns the ice created and she looked up at the magic boy.

He was like her.

Elsa smiled brightly at him. He could be a great playmate! At least until Anna got a little bigger. But first he had to stop being 'the stranger'.

"Elsa" She introduced herself and her little heart fluttered when her new friend smiled in return. "Jack" He said, pointing to himself.

The tiny princess sat a little straighter with the confidence that she and Jack would be great friends, she could feel it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I noticed people don't often address the fact Elsa is Scandinavian and Jack is American. Also testing out the flipped point of view, might repeat or might not._

_A t__hanks to_ Magical Reviewer, Nerokin4, and bluebird0306 _for your reviews, favorites, and follows!_

_Thanks for your support!_

_-Dolly_


End file.
